


Winter

by fallenangel_910



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vampires, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel_910/pseuds/fallenangel_910
Summary: Shivering, frozen mid the frosty snow in biting, stinging winds;I never thought that someone could be so beautiful. Innocently beautifulThe song fiction of Vivaldi, Winter
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraYuzue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkiraYuzue).



> Thank to @AkiraYuzue for proof reading, actually I forget where I put the proofed file, so I hope this is the right one...  
> I'm planning to write Summer, Autumn, and Spring too, but... well... depends on my mood.

**_Shivering, frozen mid the frosty snow in biting, stinging winds;_ ** ****

I never thought that someone could be so beautiful. Innocently beautiful.

I thought I saw an angel. But it turned out that it's not. He's not. He's only a normal human, like everyone else. But more shining, and breathtaking.

I started questioning myself. About the feeling I have for him. What with this great admiration. Am I too much?

Like the first snow in the winter, it was biting cold. I tried to bear with a feeling of disappearing presence of you.

What was this feeling again? Am I not a little bit too much? Towards you.

"I'm Kyomoto Taiga. Nice to meet you." you said with a clumsy smile. Then took a seat beside me. It was the  _ first _ time we met. As a classmate, as a tablemate.

Maybe I was too shy to talk so much to you. And like always, I wasn't so open to anyone. Or it's just you who already had your own circle with anyone else, and I'll be a part that you would be passing through, without any necessary moments to remember.   
  


**_Running to and from to stamp one's icy feet, teeth chattering in the bitter chill._ ** ****

That was one step. Only one step I tried to kill between you and me. Consciously stepping, or no. Or my entire body had already attached to you, that the bumps exchanged between our arms when we sat side by side didn't feel strange anymore.

That one step, the freezing one step. For the sake of any other step I might unconsciously do. "Taiga." Your first name came from my mouth like it was the most right thing I ever said. You were stunned. You might not expect it. I suddenly opened my eyes, seeing you seat in front of me, frozen for a second. Icy, cold, was I wrong?

But from my fear, this guy just answered it easy, "Yeah?" It's like a soft voice, in the middle of Antarctica within my heart. So I unconsciously made another step, it was my hand. Without I knew it already reached his cheek, rubbed it softly.

"Kyomo!"

It was his friend, from the class door. I hurried to take back my hand, and couldn't help but bury my face in my arms, faking to go back to sleep. Or my heart, just couldn't afford the chill. From might so called his confused face, or his rejection of what I did. But really, just if... just if his friend didn't come, I might already kiss him.

Unconsciously.

Or at least, that was what I believed.

I could feel his presence gone from the seat beside me. His voice when talking to his friend, and then the silence. My Antarctic never melted, like it should be.

**_To rest contentedly beside the hearth, while those outside are drenched by pouring rain._ **

I never did more. More like, I was afraid I would do more. So I took a step back, running from that shining world back to my comfortable space. That maybe, my current icy heart, was a way warmer than any pain I might have gotten if I took more steps.

But my hand remembered more than the thought I didn't want. The warmness that I miss, that I really wanted to touch once more. Like really, once more was enough, for the century I should live after that.

"What are you doing looking at your hand like that?" My friend approached me, smiling stupidly like always.

"Nothing." I said,

"Oh, common Hokuto, you are always so cold!" he said, sitting beside me. In the middle of the night, on the rooftop of what we called the mansion.

"It's our nature." I said,

"Well, it's not." he said, with a bright smile of knowing.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Jess." I said,

"We might be a cold creature Hokuto~ But we can always choose our own heart." he said, though I didn’t want him to talk about this matter. I just sighed, tried to ignore him. "So, what is it?" in the end he still asked but I didn't want to answer. It's not some problems anyway. It's not something everyone is concerned about. "You know, one thing that never changes from you even after that incident is... You are always keeping secrets from us." "I don't say it's a bad thing, compared to the past you're much more adult now, I believe you know what good and bad for our kind. But still, it's okay to open sometimes you know." he said.

I was still staring at the sky for a second, "did you get those words from Juri?" I asked. Then there, that big smile and laugh from him.

"HAHAHAHAHA." "I can't really think of something like that if Juri didn’t tell me." he said, still laughing.

"I guess. He's too caring."

"Because he was there." Jesse said, "Except the adult, he was the one who came there, looking at your most miserable stage that you, yourself, don't even remember." "Give him some reward for being so caring to you!" he said, slapped my arm hardly, that I need to rub it because it hurts.

  
  


**_We tread the icy path slowly and cautiously, for fear of tripping and falling_ ** **.**

I was afraid. I knew I was just afraid. But the fear was enough to protect me, myself, from any other thing that may hurt me and hurt, someone I care about.

When I thought I was at the safe area for anything that might happen. It was not safe at all. Not when I was conscious that my eyes were still wandering to certain someone. When I still felt a bump in my heart when he greeted me in the morning. And how I knew I couldn’t be calm everyday.

Especially when he always talked so close with his friends. Even with Juri. Well, I admit it, Juri was close to him. With that certain happy and reliable aura that Juri always had, I wouldn’t be surprised. It is common for Juri and him to talk so close. Though yeah, I could feel the tightening feeling from the ice within my heart. It's like the ice freezing more, turning into sharp things and hurting me more. Thanks to their shining smile and the easy conversation between them. That I knew I would never be able to talk like that to him the way Juri did.

That's... the one that made me realize that I was not taking a step back from him. It was like I was just walking in the icy path within my heart. Cautiously tracing the path, path of realizing that I yearn for him, for only me. To everyone not touching him, to everyone not owning him.

It was too much, I knew it was too much.

_ Then turn abruptly, slip, crash on the ground and, rising, hasten on across the ice lest it cracks up. _

So I knew, the Antarctic would suddenly crash and collapse. Just because I turned back, just because I finally let my nature take over.

It was Juri. I saw them hugging. No, nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong with Juri hugged him. Not if I didn't see his fangs coming out. I could feel it, his presence no longer human. When I realized, my body had rushed there. My hand was grabbing his arm hard, like I could break it anytime. But I didn't care, there was certain anger I couldn't understand. It lit a fire in my antarctic. And before I knew it, I already dragged him away. Running to the building’s back, crash him hard on the wall.

"It hurts!" he shouted. I glared at him. At a certain point, just if this guy already buried his fangs, I might already kill him right now. There was so much anger and complicated feeling that I didn't know. "Calm, Hokuto. I just helped him. He tripped!" Juri tried to explain. "I know you're so strict with rule--but look, you don't need to show your red eyes and fangs to me!"

"AND SO YOU ARE!!" I shouted, I couldn't control it. "Look at yourself Juri, which part of you that you only want to help him! You almost suck him!!!" Fuck! I wanted to kill him!

Juri widened his eyes. Looked like he just realized what he almost did. There was a second moment of silence. Juri took a breath, his fangs started to disappear. But not mine. Not with this anger.

"Say... Is it because I almost broke the rule--" he looked back at me. His eyes might not be red, but I could feel him glaring at me. "Or because it was him?" "You took too much if that only because I break the rule--" BRAK!!! I crashed him to the wall once again. He won't die from that anyway. I saw him and he smiled. I hate it, I hate it when he always knew everything. Everything that may I can't understand myself.

_ Tap! Tap! Tap! _

We both turned our gaze, it was Taiga, standing far away from us. I hurriedly threw my face from him. My eyes, my fangs... Crap!

"Well, we're okay Kyomo." "Just...mmm--seems like Hokuto is misunderstanding something--" Juri said. He patted my hand which was still on his collar that I finally released it.

"...what is it?! Just now..." he might be curious, but Juri shook his head fast. Implying that there was really nothing.

" I warn you." I whispered to Juri, glaring with my eyes before they turned to normal. Then I walked away from there, passing Taiga without looking at him. I was still... I was still afraid.

_ We feel the chill north winds coarse through the home despite the locked and bolted doors… _

"Do Matsumura use some kind of perfume?" Taiga asked when Juri walked to him.

"Hmm?" "Why suddenly?" Juri asked back, didn't understand.

_ "He smells nice. Like a flower." _

**_This is winter, which nonetheless brings its own delights_ ** **.**


End file.
